Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to seasoning films for process chambers, such as semiconductor process chambers, and methods of applying and using the same.
Description of the Related Art
One aspect for next generation devices is to achieve higher throughput and better device yield and performance from each silicon substrate processed. Future generations of NAND and DRAM device have increasing multi-stacks of oxynitride depositions which results in incoming substrates with a bow of greater than±200 um. Without sufficient clamping force to flatten substrates during film deposition, it becomes difficult to achieve uniformity in film properties such as bevel coverage, thickness, and etch selectivity.
It is possible to remove the bow from substrates via electrostatic chucking, which improves film property uniformity. However, the electrostatic chucking of substrates is often affected by seasoning layers applied within a processing chamber to protect processing chamber components. One example of a seasoning film is boron-containing carbon films. While the boron-containing carbon films facilitate electrostatic chucking, the boron-containing carbon films flake easily and result in particle contamination on substrates. Another example of a seasoning layer is amorphous boron films. Amorphous boron films have decreased flaking as compared to boron-containing carbon films. However, the amorphous boron films have relatively high leakage currents and therefore negatively affect the electrostatic chucking of bowed substrates.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved processing chamber seasoning layer which provides adequate particle and chucking performance.